


New to the Family

by Digi9797



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, On Hiatus, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digi9797/pseuds/Digi9797
Summary: After several events in Tokyo Goro Akechi and Yu Narukami have discovered they are half brothers, now living in Inaba Goro tries to adjust to his new country life and new family.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on an AU that was made on Tumblr by my friend ren-amamiyaa and their followers called the Decent Lawbros AU so credits to them for the AU!! This fic follows my own interpretation of the AU so a lot of things will differ from what they came up with, this fic is also my first ever finished fic (although now that I've decided to make it multi chapter I guess it's no longer finished?) so I hope you enjoy it!!

It’s summer, the sun was beating down hard, bugs were buzzing, children were playing, Akechi watched all this through the car window as he was being driven to his new home in the country town of Inaba which was quite far from Tokyo, he was still wondering if that was a good thing or not, he didn’t miss Tokyo, but he did miss his friends, they promised they’d visit but he still had a hard time believing that, he knows he should have more faith in them but…

The car came to a sudden stop which snapped Akechi back into reality “All right we’re here.” said his new guardian as he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the drivers door and once out walked to the other side of the car to open Akechi’s.

His new guardian, Ryotaro Dojima, was a detective just like Akechi, well it was still up in the air if he would still pursue that career path or not but he’d rather not dwell on it. “Well, you coming?” said Dojima with a chuckle while holding the car door open for him, “Ah! Y-Yes sir!!” that made Dojima laugh more “No need to be so formal, we are family after all.”

“Right….family…” He was still having trouble processing the fact he had family that wasn’t dead or _that man_, it was unfamiliar and he didn’t know how to handle it, it seemed way too good to be true.

The Dojima Residence was far from the biggest house he’d ever seen, it looked old and empty, around the house there was a small garden in a lot to the side which seemed to be growing some vegetables and a Scooter parked out front, “Our place isn’t much but I you like it here.” said Dojima in a calm and welcoming tone as got out the key to the front door, “It should just be Nanako who’s home right now, I still have to pick up your brother from Junes.” he placed the key in the lock and twisted it, “I see…” his brother, Yu Narukami, or more accurately his _half_ brother, they didn’t share the same mother but unfortunately shared the same father.

Akechi met Narukami in Tokyo when he moved there and ended up working for their bastard father Masayoshi Shido, Shido was fully aware that Narukami was his son and vice versa and seemed to treat him well which was something Akechi _envied_, although Akechi was on Shido’s good side at the time so he couldn’t let his envy show in fear of pissing Shido off and ruining everything he worked for those passed few years.

Narukami did simple things for Shido such as run errands for him or, if deemed necessary, asked his opinion on certain issues only to end up half listening to Narukami’s advice if at all, he couldn’t tell if that annoyed Narukami or not, he either didn’t care that Shido ignored his advice or was really good at hiding how he felt, later Akechi would learn that it was most likely the latter. Akechi however was stuck with Shido’s dirty work which only he could do since Narukami knew nothing about the Metaverse or Shadows, so it was something only Akechi could do and he took some pride in the fact he could do something for Shido that Narukami couldn’t, but it didn’t seem to phase Narukami and he even seemed supportive of him despite not knowing what the task was much to Akechi’s annoyance.

Although Narukami seemed like a good person and would probably hate what Akechi was doing for Shido just as much as he did, he was prideful that he had something over Narukami but he wasn’t proud of what it was and he would never tell Narumaki either.

“I’m back!” said Dojima as he slid the door open.

“Welcome home!!” called a young chipper voice from the living room.

The inside of the house was also unimpressive but something about it did make Akechi feel at home, the kitchen was small but cluttered like it had been used recently, the living room was spacious and had a kotatsu in the middle which Akechi could see himself enjoying, and the TV seemed to be playing the news which Akechi was sick of.

“Um…”

“Hm?” Akechi looked down to find a young girl looking up at him from the kotatsu “Oh! Uhh hello there.” the girl had caught him by surprise and it seemed the same could be said for her.

“This is Goro Akechi, Yu’s half brother, he’ll be living with as from now on so make sure he feels welcome ok?” Dojima turned to Akechi “And this is my daughter Nanako, I hope you two get along.”

“Um it’s nice to meet you Nanako-san.”

“U-Uhhh…”

“C’mon Nanako he’s Yu’s brother, so he’s practicality your brother too, so introduce to your new brother!” said Dojima in a playful tone which only caused Nanako to shoot him a look to which he laughed.

“Well, anyway, I should go and pick up Yu from Junes now, I still don’t know why he needs to buy so much stuff that he needs the car to bring it all home.” Dojima turned to the door and said “You two look after each other now, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Ok…” said Nanako in a disappointed tone, Akechi simply nodded, watching as the door shut and the rumbling of the car soon following.

Now he was alone with Nanako and he was at a loss at what to say or do but could just keep standing there so he took a seat at the kotatsu and watched the TV which Nanako also seemed to be doing.

“This is boring…” Nanako then proceed to change the channel which Akechi silently thanked her for, he was so sick of the news more specifically he was sick of being on it and having to put up with news reporters and their fake personalities so he felt blessed he didn’t have to listen to their fake chipper voices right now.

Nanako changed the channel to what seemed to be a quiz show “Hmm…”

“Do you like this show Nanako-san?” said Akechi in an attempt to make conversation since the silence was eating him alive, Nanako glanced at him with a shy look and said “Yeah but I don’t feel like watching it right now” she continued to flip thought channels to find something else when Akechi heard a song he was all too familiar with accompanied by an excited gasp from Nanako.

_Go! Go! Let’s go!! Phoenix Ranger Featherman!!!_

The campy theme song played throughout the house accompanied by Nanako singing along as Akechi just sat there staring at the TV as the show from his childhood played in front of him, he missed this show which surprised him, he thought he would have outgrown it but he found himself loving it just as much as he did when he was younger and unable to take his eyes off the screen.

“Um…”

“Hm?” Akechi snapped back to reality to find Nanako staring at him once again this time with a look of curiosity, Akechi quickly leaned back realising he had been subconsciously leading forward to get a closer look at the TV.

“S-Sorry! I um!”

“No, no, it’s ok! Umm do you like Featherman Akechi-san?” 

“Um y-yes I do.” Akechi’s face went pink at admitting it but he couldn’t exactly say no after staring at the screen like he did.

“Who’s your favorite Ranger?”

Akechi looked down at his lap “Pink Argus…” he could feel his cheeks go from pink to red as he said it.

“She’s my favorite too!!” Nanako had a bright look on her face, it was almost as if the shy girl from earlier had disappeared completely. Then with a look on her face as if she remembered something she stood up and said “Hold on! I’ll be right back!!” and proceed to run upstairs, Akechi could hear the shuffling of what he figured to be boxes and toys so she seemed to have gone to her room, when she found what she was looking for she came back and sat down right next to Akechi and placed a shoe box on the kotatsu.

“Open it!!” she said with an exited giggle, to which Akechi complied and lifted the lid of the box only to be greeted by several Featherman figures, Akechi just stared at them wide eyed as Nanako reached in and handed him the Pink Argus one.

“Here!”

“Ah! T-Thank you.” she then took out the Blue Swan figure and held it in the air.

“My Big Bro got these for me! Let’s play with em!!”

“Really?”

“Yeah!!”

“Ok.”

Akechi and Nanako played with the Featherman figures and took turns playing the villain since Nanako didn’t own any figures of them, and Nanako insisted they hit eachother with the figures to show the Rangers were attacking, Akechi simply tapped Nanako when she was the villain meanwhile Nanako showed no mercy and Akechi could swear one of her hits was going to leave a bruise on his back but he couldn’t complain he was having a lot of fun and did eventually tell Nanako to be gentler to which she apologized.

Soon both of them became hungry and stopped to eat some snacks while still talking about Featherman, the show in question continued to play on the TV as background noise.

Akechi found himself scratching his arm, it seemed the fabric the hoodie that Yu had lent him back in Tokyo was made of didn’t agree with his skin and kinda itchy, Nanako proved to be more observant than Akechi first thought as she exused herself and went upstairs once again only to return with a Phoenix Ranger Featherman shirt.

“Here.”

“For me?”

“Yeah! I use it as a night shirt but you can have it!!” she smiled at him holding the shirt in front of her.

“Thank you Nanako-san.”

“Hehe you’re welcome!”

Akechi took off the hoodie which he wasn’t wearing anything under and put on the Featherman shirt.

“Did your Big Bro get you this too Nanako-san?”

“No, my dad did! Isn’t it cool!!”

“Yes, very cool.” Akechi looked down at the shirt with a smile on his face.

“Oh! By the way you don’t have to be so formal.”

“Hm?”

“You keep calling me ‘Nanako-san’, you don’t have to do that! You can just call me Nanako-chan!!” she gave Akechi a bright smile and he could feel his cheeks go pink once again.

“I-If you say so Nanako-chan.”

“And can I call you Goro?”

Akechi looked at her surprised and then smiled “Sure, Naruka- I mean Yu does that already so I don’t see why you can’t.”

“Yay!!”

Both of them continued to smile and then heard the sound of a car outside.

Nanako let out a gasp as she said “Dad and Big Bro are back!!” and got up grabbing Goro’s hand and dragging him to his feet barely giving him any time to compose himself as she dragged him outside to the car.

“Dad!! Big Bro!! Welcome home!!!”

“Oh well hi there you two!” there stood Yu Narukami holding several Junes bags as Dojima got some out from the other side, “How are you Goro? You think you’ll like it here yet?”

Goro was actually quite happy to see Yu and smiled as he said “It’ll take some getting used to but” he looked down at Nanako who was still holding his hand as she stared excitedly at Yu “yes I think I’ll love it here.”

“That’s good.” Yu said with a calm smile.

“Hey do you mind helping us? Your brother got too much crap at Junes!!” said Dojima with a playful face and an obviously fake angry voice.

“Ok!” said Goro and Nanako in unison, Nanako picked up as many bags as she could carry, while Goro picked up quite a few causing the Dojima family, his family, to marvel at strong he was despite how scrawny he was.

Once all the bags were inside Goro finally asked “What’s all this stuff for?” the bags were filled with either food, ingredients to be made into food which Goro and Yu were taking out of the bags, or clothes.

“Yes Yu I’m sure we’d all like to know” jabbed Dojima from the living room spending time watching TV with Nanako, Yu only rolled his eyes with a smile in response to Dojima, “Well...it’s all for you Goro!”

“Huh?”

“I thought we could hold a party to celebrate your arrival! At least if that’s ok with you?”

Akechi just stood there, he didn’t know what to say, he’d never thought they’d want to celebrate his arrival, “Are you ok?” said Yu with a slightly worried look.

“Huh?! Oh!! Uhhh yeah I’m fine and uhh no I don’t mind having a party.”

“Good cause I already invited my friends and they’ll be here any minute.”

“And when did you plan on telling me this?” said Dojima turning his head to the kitchen, “Uhhh eventually.” was the only thing Yu said in response “Uh huh, sure.” laughed Dojima.

They then heard the ring of the doorbell “Oh well speak of the devil!” Yu went to open the door and Goro could hear a wave of warm greetings when it opened, Goro looked to the living as Nanako jumped up and ran to the door to greet Yu’s friends, Goro had gained not only a brother but also a sister and for the first time in a long, long time he truly felt at home, earlier he told Yu the truth, he was going to love it here.


	2. Old Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New to the Family....Chapter 2!! *insert Peggle 2 gif here*
> 
> Jokes aside here's chapter 2 to New to the Family!! I like how this chapter came out and I hope you like it too!! This chapter contains a headcanon I've had for Goro for a while so I hope you like that too!!!

It’s been a few days since Goro’s arrival in Inaba and he still hasn’t fully adjusted to his new environment which you think would be easy but for someone who’s lived in Tokyo for his whole life going from the loud and busy city to the calm and quiet country was quite jarring, in the mornings breakfast was made by either Nanako, Yu, or both which was also something he had to get used to, he usually skipped breakfast and any meal time all together due his lack of cooking skills which caused him to either go out to eat or heat up a microwave meal but neither of those things happened often either, most of the time he couldn’t go out to eat due to fans constantly approaching him which became annoying fast and any microwave meal he tried was always less than stellar so any chance for him to have a full meal was rare.

“Oh, good morning!!” greeted Nanako with a warm smile as Goro came down the stairs.

“Good morning to you too.” said Goro returning her smile while trying to keep himself awake.

“Breakfast is ready.” she said as she set a plate of eggs and toast on the table.

“Thanks.” he said as he sat at the table still trying to keep his eyes open as he began to eat.

Nanako joined him and the two of them sat there and ate as they watched the early morning news which Goro was still sick of but there was nothing else on this early in the morning so he just had to grin and bare it, once they finished eating they moved to the kotatsu and Goro decided to try reading one of the books his brother had lent him to distract himself from the news as Nanako continued to watch the TV.

“Is Big Bro up yet?” asked Nanako with a groan as she faced Goro and rested the side of her head on the kotatsu, it seemed she was getting sick of the news as well.

“Well, considering he’s yet to come downstairs I’d say no, he’s not.” he said with a sarcastic but gentle smile.

Nanako rolled her head, so that she was now facedown on the kotatsu and let out another groan.

“I wanna play.” she said her voice somewhat muffled from the wood of the kotatsu.

“I’ll play with you.”

“But we’ve already played everything together.”

“Are you sure? I’ve only been here a few days, there must be something we haven’t done together that you just haven’t thought of yet.”

Nanako sat still, head still resting on the kotatsu, and thought for a moment when suddenly she remembered something, gasped, her head up shooting up from the kotatsu with enough speed to make Goro jump.

Now on her feet she said excitedly “I know something we could do!! Don’t move I’ll be right back!!!”

She ran up the stairs leaving Goro by himself to wonder what had her so excited, while he waited he begrudgingly turned his attention to the news which thankfully was now on the weather which predicted that Inaba would see rain in a few days which he was thankful for if it ment it was going to get cooler and Yu and Nanako wouldn’t have to water their garden themselves for a while, after a few more minutes of waiting Goro could hear Nanako giggling from the top the stairs.

“Nanako?”

“Close your eyes!!” she said as her giggling got worse with each word.

“Why?” he said with a chuckle as his curiosity at what she was planning grew.

“Just do it!!!”

“Hahaha ok, ok they’re closed now.”

“Hehehe ok here I come!!” Nanako then proceed to quietly go down the stairs and tip toe towards Goro.

“Ta da!!!”

Goro opened his eyes and was surprised to find Nanako had changed her clothes, she was wearing a pink dress covered with a brown vest and a pink cape with a red bow on it and red gloves on her hands, on her head she had what looked to be a hat you’d see a detective from an old mystery movie to wear but instead of being brown it was blue and black and in her hair she had two yellow bows, in her hand she held what he could only describe as a mix of a magnifying glass and a magic wand you’d see a magical girl in an anime wield only it looked like a dog with a top hat and monocle with a pink handle.

“Well, what do we have here?” Goro couldn’t help but laugh as he was still trying to process what he was looking at.

“I’m dressed up as Magical Detective Loveline!!!” she said excitedly as she struck a pose pointing her magnifying in front of her and towards Goro.

“I see, it she from a show you like?”

“Mmhmm!! Me, Big Bro, and Dad watch it all the time!!”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen it.”

“Really?! We should watch it together sometime!!!”

“Sure I’d love to, now why the costume change?”

“Oh, yeah!! You used to be a detective right? Well, I thought we could solve a mystery together!!!”

“Ah I see, sure I guess we could do that.” he said as he set his book down.

“Yay!!!”

“But let’s keep the mystery solving limited to the house, ok?”

“Ok!!”

“And no bothering Yu since he’s still sleeping, ok?”

“Ok…”

“All right then.” he said with a chuckle as he stood up “Let’s solve a mystery!!”

“Yay!! Mystery time!!!”

The two detectives then began searching the house looking for clues to the mystery they were trying to solve to which Goro soon realised that Nanako hadn't actually said what mystery they were trying to solve but went along with it anyway since Nanako seemed to be having fun but that fun soon faded as they searched every inch of the house and Nanako had yet to find anything interesting to investigate.

“There’s no mystery in the house…” she said with a sad pout as she now stood in the living room after an unsuccessful search.

“Well, the house is pretty small and me and Yu’s room is off limits since Yu is still sleeping so that also limits our places to look.” said Goro as he stood behind Nanako with his hand on his chin, Nanako then looked towards the back of the living room to the sliding glass door that led to their backyard and turned to Goro in excitement.

“Can we go look in the backyard?!” she looked at him with excitement in her eyes.

“Well….I said we should keep the mystery solving limited to the house…”

“It’s just our backyard and I’m sure it counts as a part of the house!! Pretty please!!!” now fully facing him she clasped her hands together in a begging motion and looked at him with pleading eyes.

“All right all right you win, but let’s get our shoes on first.” with a defeated sigh he gave in to the young magic detective’s begging as she cheered over her victory, they made their way to the front door to grab their shoes and then went on to the back deck and put them on.

“Ok so where should we look first Miss Loveline?” said Goro with his hand on his chin and his gaze towards Nanako as she looked at the backyard in search of something to investigate, she noticed that there was a small stack of grey bricks along with a few planks of wood lying against it by the back fence of the yard.

“How about there?” she said looking towards him while pointing to the stack with her magnifying glass.

“Sure.”

As the two of them walked towards it, they noticed the wood was laid in such a way that it made a small space between it and the brick but the opening to the space was too small for Goro or even Nanako to crawl through, they searched around the stack until Nanako decided it was time to see if there was anything in the opening, she got on her elbows and knees and with her magnifying glass peered into the opening to see what was inside.

“I think there’s something in there!!” she said with a mix of shock and excitement.

“Really?” said Goro, a bit shocked himself.

“Yeah!! But I can’t tell what it is…” she then stood and walked over to Goro “You look!!”

“Ok, let’s see what this could be.” he walked over to the stack and proceed to get on his elbows and knees and looked into the opening to see if he could tell what exactly it was Nanako had found and sure enough there seemed to be something resting at the very back of the opening.

“You’re right there is something there! I wonder what it cou-” before he could even finish his sentence the object did something that surprised him, it began to _move_, it moved in such a way that he could tell exactly what it was and if it weren't for the fact he needed to get Nanako to safety, he would have frozen with fear, he got on his feet and quickly ran over to Nanako.

“We need to get in the house!!”

“W-Why?”

“Because- Because there’s- Ugh!! We just need to go now!!!” with fear and frustration in his voice he picked up Nanako and bolted towards the deck and then back into the house, he set the still confused and concerned Nanako down and proceed to slam the sliding glass door shut with enough force to make it shake and then sat down by it with his back pressed against it and curled into a ball and tried to calm himself.

“Goro? What’s wrong? Are you ok?” asked a very concerned Nanako as she placed her hands on his arm and noticed he was shaking which made her even more concerned.

“Who’s slamming doors this early in the morning?”

Nanako turned to find Yu coming down the stairs while rubbing one of his eyes, it seemed the slamming of the sliding glass door had woke him.

“B-Big Bro!!”

“Nanako?!” Yu quickly made his way over to Nanako who now had tears in her eyes.

“What happened? What’s wrong?” concern in his voice and hands on her shoulders he tried to make heads and tails of the situation.

“W-We were just- and he- I-I don’t-”

“Shhhh, calm down, breath.” Yu steadied his voice and spoke to Nanako in a very calm tone as she did as he asked and breathed in and out in an attempt to calm herself.

“Are you calm now?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Good, now tell me what happened so I can help.”

“W-We were playing detective and decided to go look outside since we couldn’t find anything in here a-and he saw something and- a-and…”

“Shhh, do you know what he saw?”

“N-No…”

“Where did he see this thing?” Nanako then pointed to the bricks and wood planks the two had searched earlier.

“Ok, thank you, that’s all you need to tell me.” Yu, after looking at the bricks, then turned his attention to Goro who was still curled into a ball and had yet to say a word.

“Goro?” Yu placed his hand on Goro’s shoulder which caused him to slightly lift his head and much to Yu’s surprise Goro also had tears in his eyes.

“Are you ok?”

“No…….I feel…...sick…..like I’m gonna….throw up…” Goro’s voice was low, weak and slightly shaking.

“Can you tell me what you saw out there?” Yu asked as he was concerned to what had manged to get Goro into such a state.

Goro cleared his throat and then said in a quiet tone “A….s-snake…”

“Hmm….I see…” Yu looked at the bricks again with a more serious look on his face, then he looked at Goro again and then looked to the couch “Do you think you can walk?”

“W-With help, maybe…”

“Ok let me help you then.” Yu then helped Goro to his feet and lead him to the couch, helped him lay down and then propped his head up with a pillow.

“Nanako do you know where the stomach medicine is?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Can you get that along with a clean blanket while I take care of the snake?”

“Y-Yeah.” Nanako nodded and then ran upstairs after what she was asked to get.

“I’ll be right back ok?” Yu spoke to Goro in a calm, quiet tone as he stood and opened the sliding glass door.

“W-Wait…” Goro was nauseous due how panicked he was, and that made it hard to speak.

“Don’t worry I’ll be fine, I’ve dealt with much worse.” Yu looked at Goro with such a confidant smile that Goro silently took his word for it as Yu continued out the door, Goro lay there still scared out of his mind at the snake that was so close to his face, he tried to think of other things to distract himself but to no avail, and then a rather short amount of time later Yu came sprinting through the door and across the living room towards the front door of the house while quickly mumbling something to himself.

“_Crap, crap, crap, it’s a Mamushi, crap!!_” Yu went out the front door and beyond Goro’s sight and what he said only made him feel worse, Mamushi are known as being the most venomous snakes in Japan and the fact there was one in their backyard and he had been so close to it made him even more sick to his stomach, soon Yu came back into the house with a shovel that he got from their garden, he headed towards the kitchen and grabbed an old plastic Junes bag and headed back out into the backyard, Goro could then hear what sounded like the shovel hitting the ground, the ruffling of the plastic bag, and Yu saying ‘crap’ some more, Yu soon entered the house again and in one hand was the plastic bag now tied up and containing what Goro could only assume was the beheaded body of the Mamushi and in his other hand was a now slightly bloody shovel.

“Are you ok?” said a now wide eyed Goro as he stared up at his half brother.

“Yeah, I’m fine but the snake isn’t.” he said as he lifted the bag up slightly.

“Good.”

“Haha! I knew you’d be glad to hear that.” Yu then made his way over to the kitchen and placed the plastic bag into the freezer and then washed the blood off the shovel and set it on the table, he walked over to the couch and sat on the floor next to Goro.

“How are you feeling? Better?”

“No, but I could feel worse.”

“Well, hopefully the stomach medicine Nanako is getting will help.”

“Yeah...umm h-hey Yu?”

“Hm?”

“Why did you put the Mamushi in the freezer?”

“Oh well, the garbage truck isn’t gonna be here for a few days and I don’t want to put it in the trash can and have its smell stink up the house so I put it in the freezer so it wouldn’t smell.”

“I see…”

“So don’t open the freezer till after garbage day if you don’t want to see it.”

“Got it.”

“Haha! Good.”

“I found the medicine!!” called Nanako as she came down the stairs with a pill bottle in her hand and a folded blanket in her arms.

“Good, thank you Nanako.”

“You’re welcome.” she said as she handed the bottle to him.

Yu twisted the bottle open, took a pill tablet out and handed it to Goro “Here chew on this.” Goro took the table out of Yu’s hand, placed it in his mouth and began to chew it.

“That should take a few minutes to kick in but you’ll feel better once it does.” said Yu as he began to place the blanket that Nanako brought on Goro while Nanako took off his shoes which he honestly forgot he was still wearing, once that was done Yu and Nanako took their seats at the kotatsu and turned on the TV and proceed to channel surf until they found something other than the news, they eventually landed on a rerun of Magical Detective Loveline which made Nanako excited since she loved the show and was happy that her, Yu, and Goro could watch it together, Goro laid on his side facing the TV to watch with them and found himself enjoy it more than he originally thought he would although it took every ounce of willpower in him not to point out the many inaccuracies it made with actual detective work, eventually the medicine did kick in and Goro started to feel better and was able to sit up.

“Well, looks like someones feeling better.” said Yu as he turned to Goro with a smile.

“Yeah….sorry for causing you so much trouble…”

“Hey don’t worry about it I’m just glad you didn’t get bit.”

“Yeah that would have been bad…” said Goro with a chuckle.

“You hungry?”

“Mmhmm.” nodded Goro

“Oh! Oh!! I am!!!” cheered Nanako who seemed to have already moved past the incident with the Mamushi.

“Have anything in mind?”

“I’ll have whatever Nanako wants.”

“I want ramen!!”

“Just ramen?” said Yu with a confused laugh.

“Just ramen!!”

“You ok with that?” asked Yu.

“Ramen is fine.” said Goro with a smile.

“Ramen it is then!” declared Yu as he stood up and headed towards the kitchen, Goro then carefully lower himself to the kotatsu and proceed to listen to Nanako as she excitedly talked about Magical Detective Loveline, Goro thought back to when he thought living in Inaba was going to be calm and quiet as apposed to the city and determines that after what happened today he was wrong in thinking that, maybe the country had more excitement to it than he originally thought although whether that was a good thing or a bad thing he had yet to decide and what was once a hectic morning turned into a calm evening and the three of them enjoyed their ramen together and forgot about all the chaos that had occurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the way I wrote this chapter is different from the way I wrote the first one so sorry if that's the case


	3. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is shorter than the others but it's fine that way!! Short and sweet!!! Anywho it wouldn't be a Lawbros AU fic without some Lawbros bonding so here's some snake free Lawbros bonding!!!

Goro awoke to what sounded like a TV a few feet away from him and turned to find Yu sitting on the floor leaning against the coffee table watching some sort of shopping channel on the TV in their room that was playing a theme song that he knew would get stuck in his head if he weren’t so tired and let out an annoyed moan which alerted Yu that he was wake.

“Ah! Good morning, sorry if I woke you, I turned the TV down so I wouldn’t but I guess I didn’t turn it down enough.” said Yu as he turned to look at Goro who was proving to not be much of an early bird.

“It’s fine…” he said as he sat up to stretch.

“That’s good.”

“What are you watching?” asked Goro as looked at the TV screen only for it to be turned off.

“I was just watching a shopping channel I usually buy stuff from but it doesn’t seem to have anything good this week.” said Yu who was now looking at the TV as he turned it off.

“I see.” Goro looked down at his blanket, he was still embarrassed about what happened, he didn’t want Nanako or Yu to see him like that but lady luck didn’t seem to be on his side yesterday, he gripped the edge of his blanket.

“Hey um, can we talk?” asked Yu.

Goro, still gripping his blanket, looked up at Yu who had a somewhat worried look on his face.

“About what?” said Goro who knew exactly what Yu wanted to talk about.

“I know it’s not the best time to talk about it since you literally just woke up but I couldn’t think of a better time to bring it up so I thought I’d just get it out of the way right away but due to what happened yesterday I guess it’s safe to assume you don’t like snakes, do you?” explained Yu who was nervously scratching the back of his head.

“No….I don’t…” said Goro as he fought the urge to curl into a ball again.

“You seemed pretty…._terrified_…”

“I was…”

“Can I ask why?”

“It’s nothing impressive, I got bit by one as a kid and I’ve never gotten over it, that’s all.” said Goro as he looked back down to his blanket which he felt like burying himself in if it ment avoiding talking about the current topic.

“I see...well just so you know, if you ever have another _encounter_ just come running to me and I’ll take care of it, ok?” said Yu as Goro looked up at him a bit surprised.

“I’ll….keep that in mind…”

“Good, now lets go make breakfast.” said Yu as he got up and walked over to mess with Goro’s hair.

“Wait ‘lets’? As in both of us?”

“Yup!!”

“B-But I suck at cooking! I told you this!!” exclaimed a confused Goro.

“I’ll teach you!! Now come on!!” said Yu as he lifted Goro up into a bridal carry fully intending to take him downstairs like that.

“H-Hey!! Ok I’ll help, I’ll let you teach me j-just put me down!! I can walk, I can walk!!!” said a red faced Goro as he struggled to escape his brother’s arms, Yu was laughing so hard his cheeks were red as well but he complied and put Goro down and the two of them went down to the kitchen.

“You seriously didn’t need to pick me up like that.” said a still slightly red faced Goro.

“You wouldn’t have agreed if I hadn’t.” said Yu with a cocky smile and tone in his voice which only received an annoyed grumble from Goro since Goro knew Yu was right.

“So what are we even making?”

“Pancakes!” said Yu as he took a box of flour out of a cupboard.

“...P-Pancakes?”

“Mmhmm!!”

“Why?”

“Because they’re good, and one your Tokyo friends said you like them so I thought we could make some!”

“….One of my friends?”

“Yeah! I can’t remember his name though, I think he said it was…..Akira?” said Yu looking to Goro for confirmation.

“Yup….that’s his name…”

“Good, I’d feel bad if I forgot it, he was pretty nice!”

“Yeah….sometimes to nice…” whispered Goro.

“Hm? You say something?”

“No, so what do we do first?” said Goro as walked closer to Yu.

“Well, first…” Yu then proceed to teach Goro how to make pancakes scratch, having Goro do most of the work while Yu only intervened when Goro started struggling which happened a lot which proved that Goro really was bad at cooking but that didn’t bother Yu in fact it amused him and he found how determined Goro was to learn to be admirable, adorable, and somewhat sad since it meant he’s never had anyone teach him how to cook….just like…

“Are you ok Yu?”

“H-Huh? Uhh yeah I’m fine….just got loss in thought is all…”

“Oh ok, hey you wanna flip the pancakes?”

“Do you not want to?”

“Maybe next time, we worked hard on these and I’d rather not have them end up on the floor.” said Goro with half a smile.

“I see, all right I’ll flip them.” said Yu as he walked over to the stove.

“Thanks.” Goro then sat at the table watching as Yu began to flip the pancakes with a surprising amount of skill.

“Hey, you want to lick the whisk?” asked Yu as he picked up said batter covered whisk out of the mixing bowl and pointed it at Goro.

“Oh, umm n-no I’m fine…” said Goro in a nervous tone.

“You sure?” said Yu with a playful smile as he slightly waved the whisk in the air.

“……….Gimme it.” said Goro as he quickly snatched the whisk from Yu’s hand which made Yu laugh.

“Good morning…” the two brothers turned to find a sleepy Nanako coming down the stairs.

“Good morning Nanako!” said Yu with a wide smile.

“Yes, good morning to you too.” said Goro who was still licking the whisk.

“What’s for breakfast, Big Bro?”

“Pancakes!!” said Yu as he flip one.

“Yay!! Pancakes!!!” cheered a happy Nanako as she walked over to sit at the table.

“You’re just in time too because they’re done!!” said Yu as he placed the pancakes on plates and placed them in front of Goro and Nanako, sat down with his own plate, and the three dug in.

“Mmmm these are good!!” said Nanako who had syrup on her face.

“See? You did a good job!” said Yu as he nudged Goro’s arm.

“Yeah….I guess you’re right…” said Goro with a small but somewhat proud smile.

“What do we have here?” the three turned to find Dojima who was dressed for work coming down the stairs.

“Big Bro and Goro made pancakes!!”

“I see that! Mind if I have a bite before I head out?”

“Sure!” said Nanako as she held out her fork with a piece of pancakes on it.

“Thank you!” said Dojima as he leaned in for the bite.

“W-What do you think?” asked Goro in a nervous tone.

“Good!”

“Thanks…”

“Well, I’m off!” said Dojima as he went out the door.

“Bye bye!!” said Nanako before continuing to eat her pancakes.

“Hey Goro?” said Yu.

“Yes?”

“Since our first batch seemed to be a success why don’t we make some more sometime?”

“...Sure I’d love too.” said Goro with a small confident smile, he was happy he and Yu found something they could do together and that he might be able to finally learn to cook properly after all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so my headcanon for Goro having a fear of snakes is actually a reference/based on something and over on Tumblr I tried to have people guess what it’s a reference to but only got 2 guesses, one from my friend Ren, the other from an Anon and the Anon was the one who got it right (Ren's guess was pretty good tho I liked it!!)
> 
> It’s a reference to a myth about Loki!! And if you wanna know what the myth is feel free to read my (long) telling of the myth!!
> 
> Ok so there’s this Norse god named Baldr, and he’s basically the god of everything good like love, peace, justice, forgiveness, etc., he’s also Thor’s little brother and pretty much everyone loves him but one day Baldr starts getting these prophetic dreams telling him he's gonna die and he's understandably bummed by this news and so his mother Frigg tracks down every living and non living thing in the world and makes them personally promise her they would never hurt him but she somehow forgets mistletoe 
> 
> And so when Frigg makes all things (except mistletoe) promise to not harm Baldr that resulted in all the other Gods throwing things at him for fun cuz they’d break against him and do nothing and they thought that was super cool and Loki decided to be a piece of shit and made a spear out of mistletoe and gave it to Baldr’s twin brother Hodr who is blind and therefore couldn’t tell it was mistletoe and threw it into Balder’s chest killing him but Hell the goddess of the underworld said she’d bring Baldr back but only if everything both living or dead cried for Baldr and Loki again being the piece of shit that he is decided to ruin this and hid and didn’t cry so Baldr stayed dead
> 
> And then sometime later the gods are having a party (as usual) and Loki kills one of the servants, gets kicked out, comes back, starts insulting everyone cuz he thinks it’s funny and then as a joke (or by mistake, I’ve seen some sources say he does it by mistake but it could be different from telling to telling, I’m just telling the version I know) says he’s behind Baldr’s death and this understandably pisses off EVERYONE so Loki runs, they give chase, Loki shapeshifts into a fish to hide only to be found by Odin who’s literally a god of knowledge so he immediately can tell it’s Loki after which they capture him, tie him to a rock with one of his sons intestines, and then stick a snake over him that constantly drips venom into his eyes but Loki’s wife Sigyn holds a bowl over him to catch the venom but sometimes she has to go empty it which means Loki has to have venom drip into his eyes again till she comes back and he's stuck like this till Ragnarök where him and all the other gods die and the world ends
> 
> The End!!


End file.
